


Caught

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Caught, Feels, Fights, Flirting, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Mind Games, Pining, Restraints, Sexual Tension, Slash, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Izaya follows Shizuo up on a roof when the other man refuses to chase him.





	Caught

He is in Ikebukuro at night. It is slightly wet from an earlier downpour, giving the city an ever slicker sheen. The moon peers in and out of the clouds. Shizuo and Izaya come face to face, just like that. Izaya smirks, at the same time as Shizuo frowns. The informant waits.

“Not tonight,” Shizuo growls.

“No?” Izaya says mockingly. “Big plans? A new ice cream flavour from the store, perhaps?”

Uttering another inhuman growl, Shizuo turns from Izaya and hops up on to the nearest wall. He starts to climb the building like a giant spider. Izaya watches him, chuckling.  He gives it only a moment’s thought before following.

Shizuo is sat on the roof when Izaya's head appears, smoking a cigarette. He glowers but doesn’t move.

“Well, you didn’t think this through,” Izaya says, leaping over and landing his feet with his usual grace. “There’s nothing for you to throw up here.”

“I could throw you,” Shizuo mutters.

“Try,” Izaya laughs, and opens his arms wide in invitation, mocking.

"What's the point," Shizuo says, unmoving. "You'll just jump around like the flea you are. I'll never catch you."

“Wow, I never thought you’d work that one out all by yourself. Does that mean this is the end?”

“Can’t you go away?”

“Can’t you get a real job?” Izaya purrs back. This is the first time he has actively antagonized Shizuo for a while, and he wants to enjoy it.

Shizuo sighs like it is a tremendous effort. He flicks his cigarette away and lurches at Izaya from his crouched position, like he's hardly bothering, and Izaya hops out of the way with ease. Shizuo tries again, misses again. 

“Are we going to do this all night?” he complains.

“That depends,” Izaya says, and doesn’t elaborate.

Shizuo sighs. 

Something happens then. Either he was faking his lethargy, or Izaya mis-timed his jump, but they collide mid-air, and Izaya is thrown beneath Shizuo on his back. He is stunned for just a second, but it is enough time for Shizuo to grab his wrists out of instinct, blocking the informant's legs, caving his body with his own. They stare at each other in amazement.

“I caught you.” His eyes are wide with unexpected power.

“Well done,” Izaya says feebly.

Nothing happens. The ground is wet, and Izaya starts to get annoyed.

“Is this all you’re going to do?”

Shizuo just looks at him with an unreadable expression.

“You’re really not afraid of me, are you?”

“You’ve never given me anything to be afraid of before.”

“I’ve never caught you before.”

“True.”

More silence. They keep looking at each other. Izaya’s first thought, pinned like this, was that it was rather exciting, and he concentrates on not letting this thought surface. If something’s going to happen, he wants Shizuo to take the lead, with no assistance from himself. He wants Shizuo to not be able to help himself.

As if reading his mind, Shizuo keeps looking at the informant's mouth, and Izaya forces himself to keep quiet, to keep still.

“You are such a coward,” Shizuo says at long last.

Before Izaya can flare, Shizuo leans down and kisses him. 

He kisses him for a long time, without loosening his grip on Izaya’s wrists. With Izaya distracted, he shifts one arm and presses it across both Izaya's wrists together, freeing one hand. But Shizuo’s hand only moves to his cheek, his throat, his collarbone. It strokes down leisurely, feeling under Izaya’s coat, and slowly pulls the hem of Izaya’s shirt out of his jeans.

“This would be more fun if I could move too,” Izaya blurts, as Shizuo’s hand, agonisingly slow, slides into his shirt, finally making contact with his skin. His skin chills from the contrast of warmth and the night air.

“No thanks,” Shizuo says. “You’ll probably slit my throat.” At that, he removed his hand, after barely touching him. He starts digging around in Izaya’s pocket instead. “I’m not robbing you, I’m disarming you,” he explains.

There is a little metal clink as a knife is thrown somewhere in the darkness, shortly followed by another. Shizuo keeps digging.

“How many knives do you think I carry, Shizu-chan?” Izaya complains, wriggling impatiently. “I’m not a ninja.”

Ignoring him, Shizuo’s fingers find another knife and discards it with the others.

He simply looks at Izaya for a nother long moment, and this self control makes Izaya uneasy. If anything, _he_ is the one having to fight to keep his cool. 

Shizuo kisses Izaya again in his own time, and the hand returns to his skin, playing his ribs. He holds his body a little apart from Izaya’s, caging him in. 

“You useless protozoan,” Izaya gasps. “Is this all you’re going to do?”

“I won’t do anything if you talk to me like that.”

“Right, as if you’re going to leave.”

“Who says I’m not?” Shizuo counters, unnervingly serious. “You think you’re the only pretty guy in Ikebukuro?”

Izaya swallows, slightly thrown by the double edged compliment.

“I’m the only one within fucking distance,” the informant points out. He realises by Shizuo's smirk that he has shown his cards first, and too soon.

“You’re pretty keen, aren’t you,” Shizuo smirks. “Climbing up here after me.”

“You’re the one who jumped on me, protozoan.”

“Coward.”

He makes as if to kiss Izaya again, but averts at last minute and nuzzles his throat instead.

After a few moments of this, Izaya begins to understand. He wants Izaya to ask for it. Not hint at it, but to tell Shizuo explicitly that he wants him. He knows Izaya wanted to keep quiet himself and for Shizuo to lose control, and he refuses to play ball. 

Furious, Izaya says nothing. 

Eventually, when nothing happens, Shizuo shifts so that his knee is on Izaya’s chest. He stands carefully, replacing the knee with his foot, and placing the toes of his other foot on Izaya’s wrist, balancing on his heel. Izaya now has a free arm, but not a lot he can do with it.

“You fucking protozoan,” he seethes, too angry to be more creative. “Get off me right now.”

The damp from Shizuo’s shoe seeps through his clothes. Shizuo looks down at him, but their positioning makes it impossible to read his face.

“Just giving myself a headstart,” Shizuo says. “Now you’ll know how it feels when someone else runs away.”

He presses down on Izaya’s chest then, hard enough to make him wince with pain. Shizuo takes this opportunity to step back and begin his descent down the building.

Still winded, Izaya manages to roll himself over and drag himself to the edge of the roof. He grabs Shizuo just before he can disappear and kisses him as hard as he can. The force almost overbalances them both, but Shizuo pushes back to meet him halfway, keeping them both upright, though Izaya still goes dizzy from the position of his neck. They come apart breathless, angry.

“Going to push me?” Shizuo growls.

With strength no-one gives him credit for, Izaya re-doubles his grip on Shizuo's shoulders and drags him back up on the roof, back on top of him. Shizuo tries to pin his wrists again, and Izaya tries to fight him off while continuing to kiss him.

“You,” Shizuo says at last, out of breath. He rests his hands at either side of Izaya’s head. “You are so fucked up.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“You must be so lonely.”

Izaya freezes, as if Shizuo had said something sacrilegious. 

“I already knew you were, but…” Shizuo shakes his head. He is not angry or even contemptuous. He almost sounds pitying. He lowers his head and kisses Izaya’s forehead, as if kissing him for real wouldn't be right. Izaya remains frozen as Shizuo moves down to nuzzle his throat, more sadly than before, gentle, not sexual. 

A sound of pain escapes Izaya's throat, unmistakably a sob.

Eyes wide, Shizuo moves back like he’d been burned.

“Are you - I didn’t -”

“Fuck off.”

Just like that a spare knife is in his hand, inches from Shizuo’s supplicating fingers. They are still dangerously close to the edge. Izaya's hand shakes and then steadies.

"Fuck off," he repeats.

Shizuo looks at him sadly, but Izaya’s hand does not waver.

After a moment he takes a half step back, then another, and begins to climb out of sight. Izaya watches him go, blade still held taut.

He waits, thinking Shizuo may be hovering, but when he cranes over the edge he sees nothing. In the distance, he can just about make out Shizuo’s blonde hair further down the street. The other man slips away into the night without looking back.

Izaya let the knife drop. He rolls on to his back and closes his eyes.


End file.
